Mending a Wounded Soul
by gustin puckerman
Summary: London's pregnant. Her father despise the fact that she's going to be a single mother so he arranged a marriage for her. Future fic. London/Cody/Bailey.
1. London

_(Hold your hands up dear / and catch me when I'm falling)_

**Mending A Wounded Soul  
><strong>

Chapter 1: London.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>London knew his father would be furious.<p>

Sure, she wasn't the most intelligent person on Earth, but she knew her father well enough. Even if her father barely acknowledged her existence, sometimes.

London, 26 years old, walked with her high heels on towards the Tipton HQ. It was rather a big building, covered with big bossy bodyguards and CCTV. She gulped as soon as she stood in front of the building. She walked inside with her chin held high while every guard stared down at her. She felt small, really- but she's London Tipton. She wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. After all, this _was_ her father's building.

All of the workers are practically her slave or something.

The guards didn't stop her as she walked pass the door, and she sighed silently in relief. London walked up to the receptionist, and took off her sunglasses.

"I want to see my daddy," she said, simply.

The receptionist looked at her as though she was joking, "Um, daddy?" she asked, almost laughing, "Honey, I think you're in the wrong place,"

London groaned under her breath- this is definitely not the first time people had mistreated her, "Tipton. I want to see Mr. Tipton,"

The receptionist raised her eyebrow and lick her lips, forcing a fake smile, "Oh, then, you must be at the right place," she huffed, "Welcome to the Tipton Headquarters. Do you have any appointment with Mr. Tipton, madam...?" she trailed off, looking at London, waiting for her to continue her sentences.

"My name's London," she says, through her gritted teeth, "London Tipton,"

* * *

><p>She opens the door of her father's office with a serious face, she didn't care if his secretary was yelling for her not to do so.<p>

The door slammed open, and the sight was nothing that London wasn't familiar of: his father's hand in a girl's - she looked younger, maybe younger than her - skirt, while the girl's finger were diddling with his father's shirt, trying to tug it off. Familiar or not, London was disgusted. "I'm sorry, sir, I tried to stop her," the secretary informed Mr. Tipton with a worried look. Mr. Tipton looked at his secretary for a while before muttering that she's fired. After the secretary cried her way out, he turned his attention to her.

"Whoever you are, you're not welcome here," Mr. Tipton said to London harshly.

London kept a straight face, her anger towards the young woman that was in her father's lap was bubbling up, but she tried to ignore that fact. "I need to talk to you," she said, but before Mr. Tipton could say anything, she cut him off, "I'm London. Daughter of wife no. 3," she stated the fact to him. There's something about his expression that suggested he was thinking, wrecking his memory for _her_ name, before he send her a shocking look, "Well, hello London!" he greeted her with a smiling face.

London gave him a short smile, "You," she pointed to the woman, "Get out,"

The woman scoffed and looked at Mr. Tipton, as if trying to beg or something. Mr Tipton merely shrugged, buttoning up his shirt once again, clearly ignoring the woman. She huffed, finally, and made herself out of the door.

London looked at her for a while, wondering whether she's one of her step-mother or just another prostitute that was paid to have sex with the old man. Seriously, she was tired counting of the amount of wives her father had. She was never good at maths, really. So, why bother? She turned to her father, who was giving her a cold look, she gave a tight smile and sat down. Her mouth open to say something, but nothing came out.

"I don't have all day, y'know. I need to go to Japan this evening," her father finally spoke up.

London's eyes almost watered just by thinking about the real reason she's here, but she held it in, "Daddy..," her voice was pleading and weak.

Her father raised an eyebrow, a gesture of saying that she needed to be quick if she wanted him to listen.

"I'm pregnant," The word finally escaped her mouth and she shut her eyes, not wanting to see how he would react. Ever since London's hit puberty, her father reminded her to not ever get pregnant before getting married. It wasn't that he's religious or something - it's just that getting pregnant before getting married somehow will effect the business (she doesn't know how- but she never questioned him). He wants her to be a successful businesswoman but never a single mother. By just hearing the word 'single mother' sickened him.

His footsteps was coming closer towards her, making she shuts her eyes even more tight now.

Suddenly, he heard a clap. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at his father who was now standing in front of her, clapping and smiling. London couldn't help but to smile at the sight of this. Was she dreaming? No, she decided as she pinched herself. Did her father _just_ _accepted_ the fact she's pregnant without getting married? This is weird, but who cares! And then, of course, came her father's reply -

"Congratulation, London! When did you get married? I must've missed the wedding invitation or didn't come at all! Haha, who is it again this husband of yours?"

London didn't even blink.

Noticing this, Mr. Tipton crossed his arms across his chest, "What's wrong now? You don't have any money to raise the child? Oh well, how about I give you a million, huh? Would that be enough. Just say the number, give to uh - Marcus - he's the accountant, and he'll settle it!"

"I... I'm not...," she stutters, looking at Mr. Tipton with a teary eyes, "I'm not married yet,"

"Wha..?" Mr. Tipton laughed at this, but seeing as London didn't laugh along, he frowned, "Are you serious, London?"

London could only nod, wiping the tears with her thumb.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Mr. Tipton was clenching his fight, "London..," his voice murderous. Too scared to face him, she looked down, not saying anything but he knew she was listening to him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mr Tipton said with a rough voice, "Then, you just have to get married. After all, this pregnancy of yours are not showing much. I'm guessing you knew about it recently. Go get that dirtbag that you have sex with and marry him," he instructed her, sounded calm but firm.

London cried at this. "He... He ran away,"

"W-what are you saying, then?" Her father scowl, "He's gone? Vanished? Is that it, London? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

_He's a fraud. He also took away two million from my bank account - not that it's a lot, really - but he ran away and all of the things he said to me was a complete lie and he didn't love me, he didn't love me, oh he didn't love me daddy what should i do? I'm in love with him but he's a fraud and he left_.

But London didn't say any of those - just a simple, "Y.. yeah,"

After a long silence fell upon them, she heard her father played with his pen, now sitting on his desk. She could practically feel his eyes on her- it sent chill throughout her body. Her father shook his head, "Get an abortion," he offered.

"What?"

"An abortion. That's what I said. You know, get rid of that thing inside of you,"

London touched her stomach and think of what he just said, "No," she rejected his offer, "No!" she said with more passion this time, standing up- protecting the unborn child.

"London!" he slammed his hands on the desk, standing up with her.

"Daddy..," she pleaded, with a sad eyes. Even though Francis has her broken into a million pieces, this child was still ... the only thing - the _only evidence_ - of their ... whatever they once had. It would be a proof of her love, at least. And- and - to think about it, this was only a baby. It hasn't done anything wrong! "Daddy, please don't. I love this...," she rubbed her still slim belly, "And... you can't just kill a soul. You would become a murderer. Please, I'll do anything you ask as long as I can keep the baby,"

"Fine," he finally scoffed, "But you have to get marry as soon as possible,"

London's head shot up, "I'll try to find the father of my child," she said.

"No. You don't have to do that," he said quickly, leaning back against his chair, "Say, honey. Do you still remember your blondie friend that called me a few years ago offering to sell a girl's farm to me?" he asked London.

London was confused by his objection on finding Francis, but didn't argue. Instead, her mind tried to remember whatever it was Mr Tipton wanted to know.

Seeing as she struggled, he added, "You know, very smart and awkward boy. Blonde. With a twin."

London snaps- _Zack and Cody_. The last time they saw them was at graduation, alongside with her former roomate, Bailey. She heard Cody and Bailey was off to the same college and Zack got accepted to a comunity college in Boston. Bailey may have been calling her a few times on the first year they separated but then, she heard nothing. No phone calls, or e-mails and she has stopped '_Yay Me! Starring London Tipton_' shows since she got offered to Westwood College in fashion merchandising. And that's all. She never saw them again.

"The smart one," she whispered, but then spoke up, "Cody?"

"Yeah. That boy. What's his last name?"

"Cody Martin, I think."

"Okay then," Mr. Tipton smirked a little and grabbed the phone, calling someone. He said something about finding this Cody Martin and try to get a hold of him to the person on the end of the line. Truthfully? London had no idea what was he planning. So, she just stood there and stare. After her father finished the phone call, she gulped, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, "What are you doing with Cody, daddy?"

"He's going to be your husband, London."

* * *

><p><strong>an**: _okay. my first fic on The Suite Life Series ever. So, be nice people. And about how Mr. Tipton didn't agree with London being a single mother and has to get married was just something that skipped through my mind. It doesn't make sense but... just go along with it, please? Hehe, anyways, I just started to feel for London/Cody a few days ago and can't help but to write about it. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm in a hurry. C'mon, don't be lazy and leave a review! I kinda wanna know what's in your head!_

**disclaimer**: I_ own nothing. Excepts idea. But, I think you know that already._

_**Leave a review, guys! **Tell me what team do you want! London/Cody or Bailey/Cody! Leave a suggestion too, if you have any!**  
><strong>_


	2. Cody

_( I was never in his heart / How am I supposed to fit in right now? )_

**Mending a Wounded Soul**

Chapter 2: Cody

* * *

><p>Cody Martin was just back from a store with a stupid grin on his face.<p>

Inside of his pocket was an engagement ring for his sweetheart, Bailey Pickett.

He was making his way to his mother's apartment to break the news to her. Carey has already met Bailey, and although the Picketts are still trying to get used to Cody's antics, he thinks it will work between them. He could imagine it now, being a successful lawyer with Bailey being a professor at Yale and have three intelligent children and grow old together in a retirement home and their children will come visit them every once a week. Cody smiles at this; He can't believe this is happening. He already set up a nice dinner on the rooftop for tomorrow's night.

Cody took out his phone and look at his wallpaper. There it is, a happy picture of him and his Bailey. Smiling with all their heart to each other. Shaking himself from his brief daydream, he look around to realize that he is already in front of Carey's apartment door. He slid in his phone inside of his back pocket and let out a spare key to the apartment. He turn on the doorknob and walk in, "Mom! I'm home," he yell out into the house as he close the door.

Cody was actually visiting Carey from his work as a young attorney. His mother had moved out from the Tipton Hotel a long time ago, she resigned in the end and have been staying here babysitting other neighbor's children. Carey turn her head to Cody, smiling, "Hey, honey," she said, but Cody can sense some strange feeling from her voice. Decide to ignore it, Cody walks to the couch and says, "Hey, so I got some news for you,"

He heard Carey reply from behind, "Me too and mine isn't really a good one,"

"Then, I suggest I go first," Cody smiles and started taking put her engagement ring, "Mom..., I'm going to propose to Bailey,"

He saw Carey stands up, one hand on her hip and one hand covering her mouth, almost crying. "Oh honey," she exclaimed, and walks to sit besides Cody, hugging him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cody asks, happily into his mother's ears. Carey pull away and nod, wiping a single tear from her face, "Honey," she started, and Cody look at her, "I'm afraid that won't happen," she told him, almost a whisper.

Cody eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I got.., uh, I got a phone call from Mr Tipton a while ago," Carey took a box tissue, wiping her tears that was ruining her makeup.

"What does he want?" Cody scoff, the last time he saw him was at the Pickett's farm, trying to buy it a few years back.

Carey look at Cody who is now facing front at the TV, "Do you remember London?" she asks.

"Who wouldn't?" he crack a small smile at this.

"Well, It took me a while but I agree with Mr Tipton's idea of arranging you to marry London,"

"What?" Cody's eyes went wide, looking at Carey in disbelief. He shakes his head a few times, checking whether is he dreaming or not.

Carey sighs, tears building up on the corner of her eyes, "Honey... I didn't know you were..," she trailed off, referring to the ring.

"But _mom_!" he exclaimed, unsatisfied and let out a yell, "Why would you do that?"

"Cody! Calm down," his mother said, looking straight into her child's eyes.

His face softened a bit, "I _love_ Bailey,"

"Honey, listen to me," Carey started, "The only reason Mr Tipton doing this is because London's pregnant-,"

"So?" Cody cut her off, "That's _her_ problem! I'm not the one who had sex with her!"

"Cody Cole Martin, watch your tone," she scowl at her son.

"Mom! You can't just do this to me," He said, standing on his feet, looking at his mother.

"But London needs your help! Do you want her to marry some stranger and eventually, ending up as him taking an advantage of her?"

Cody purses his lips, the anger bubbling up inside of his chest, "Why didn't he choose Zack, then?"

"Because he thinks you would be a great heir to the Tipton Industries. He met you before, and describe that you're going to be good at business,"

Cody shuts up, stunt at this fact. He never thought that Mr Tipton actually think _that_ of him. But still, he would never do this. His heart only belongs to Bailey, "Why couldn't London just raise the child on her own?" he asks, his anger decreases a bit.

"He believes that a noblemen daughter getting pregnant before getting married is a disgrace," Carey sighs, "Apparently, reputation is better than his own daughter's happiness,"

Cody stays quiet, still pursing his lips.

Carey sniffled, before continuing, "Cody, I'm so sorry. I should have discuss this with you first-,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Cody spat, shaking his head in annoyance. He walks towards the door and grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" His mother looks at him.

Cody didn't turn around, "Out," he adjust the coat, "Thinking,"

And with that, he shut the the door close, leaving Carey alone in her small apartment.

* * *

><p>Cody walks through the street, passing people and bumping into some.<p>

His mind flickers back to London. It's been a long time since he had ever talk to her or even see her. He can't believe his mother actually agrees to this. Once you're in some of deal with the Tipton, it's almost impossible to get out of it. But he guess he could understand why Mr Titpton force London into an arrange marriage- it's just, he never thought it was him, he will paired London to! Why can't Mr Tipton choose the baby daddy to be the husband?

Cody dialed a number that he knew he can get information from.

"Hello?" The voice from the end of the line said.

Cody smiles, "Maddie. It's Cody,"

"Oh Cody. What's up?"

"Nothing. You know, taking a stroll after hearing a big news,"

He hears a little ruffle, "Big news? Like what?"

"I'm marrying London," he said, as he took a turn by the corner of the street.

"Oh, _that_," Maddie mutters, "So, what's your answer?"

"Wait, you know about it?" he asks, but soon gritted his teeth, "Of course you know it, you _are_ after all London's best friend,"

He hears a small giggles by Maddie, "Cody, you're calling me because of...?"

"I just..., I need information. How did London got herself pregnant really?"

"Well, she met this Italian guy name Francis and they fall immediately in love. It was nice, actually to hear her all happy and stuff. They been going out for the past 6 months, and I guess they did the 'deed'. The morning she wakes up, Francis gone, as well as half of her money. She came over to my house and stay with me for a while. Boy, was she depressed. But then, she started having morning sickness. I brought him to the doctor and...," she trailed off, knowing where that ended.

"How did Mr. Tipton know?" Cody asks, walking towards no where.

He heard Maddie sit down and chewing something, "She went to tell him herself. She knew if her father knows about the baby after it was born, Mr Tipton will somehow make it go 'poof'! Disappear into thin air,"

Cody cringed on his nose, "That's...," he was searching for the right word, "Awful,"

"Yeah. Who knows what will he do to that innocent baby. Did you know that if London don't get married, she has to get an abortion,"

Cody gasped at that, and was about to say something until something hit him. He looks down to see a small girl, maybe around two years old, black hair and pale white skin, laughing at him. Her mom come later on and pick her up, "Sorry, she likes running off like that," she apologizes. That was when Cody realize he's at a playground. "S'okay," Cody reply before getting back to his phone.

Maddie chews some more, "Did you just space out?"

"No, there's a kid bump into me. That's all,"

He could feel Maddie nod, "Uh-huh. So, did you listen to what I just said? Mr Tipton practically ask her to get an abortion,"

"Well, what did she say?"

"Of course she said no!" Maddie exclaimed, standing up for her best friend, "Abortion is like killing a person. Even London knows that! Abortion is another eyes that cannot see, another hands that cannot touch, another feet that'll never run, another mouth that wouldn't speak and another heart that will stop beating. Horrible, I tell you," Maddie said.

Just then, Cody was staring at the little girl waving slowly at him as she rested her head on the crook of her mother's neck. Cody wave back sheepishly, "Yeah... Just another heart that will stop beating," he repeated slowly. "That's sad. How did Mr Tipton knew about me?"

"Well, apparently, he remembers you from a few years back, right? You help Bailey with her family and all. He just think you're suitable and capable of being a husband, I guess,"

"Oh," was all Cody manage to say.

"Are you okay, Cody?" Maddie asks, worriedly.

Cody sit down on the swings, swinging himself back and forth using his feet, "Fine, I guess,"

"I know it's hard on you, but just imagine it for London. She's pregnant, the guys she thought she could trust walks away and steal her money and her dad is an asshole,"

Cody let out a heavy sighs, not knowing what to do.

"Cody, are you with Bailey?" Maddie suddenly asks, and that definitely caught him off guard.

Stuttering at first, he took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm with her,"

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Maybe that's why London was crying like a maniac while repeating your and Bailey's name,"

Cody's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Yeah, after she met her father, she came crying at me. I didn't understand what she was saying. All that I can hear was your name and Bailey and Francis. I thought she was upset about not getting to marry Francis, but maybe she was crying because she didn't want to ruin your relationship with Bailey! After all, she _did_ grow fond of that girl," Maddie explains.

Cody nods lazily, "Yeah, I guess that's it," he looks around at the playground and the children running pass him, "Is she okay now?"

"She's holding on. Yeah, she just kept herself busy with drawing a few sketches of designs and hanging out with Moseby at Tipton Hotel. She'll be fine. Now, are _you_ going to be okay?" Maddie asks, and if Cody can see her face on that moment, Maddie would probably be giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm not the one pregnant," Cody replies, and scoff at that. But soon added, "I'll hold on too,"

"Good. See you later," Maddie told him, "Good luck,"

"Sure," and finally, he hung up. Cody look at front and start swinging himself again, and feel as the wind caress his cheek gently. He could hear the laughter of children from his surroundings and his eyes landed on a couple who is playing with a little boy. He later spot a father teaching his daughter to play the kite. He watches as the kite fly higher in the air as the girl runs father cheers for her.

Cody ended up staring at his phone wallpaper- Bailey and him, smiling widely.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but can I play the swing now?"

Cody found himself looking at a kid, brown hair and tan skin, about 5 years old, pointing at the swings he was sitting at. Cody look at the swings for a while before getting up, and patted him on the shoulder, "Sure, buddy. Knock yourself out," he said, and the kid chuckles.

"Thanks you," he said, and swings himself immediately.

Cody walks away with a smile and a phone in his hand. He squeeze the phone before saying to himself, "I've got a phone call to make anyway,"

* * *

><p>{<strong><em>Review Responds<em>**}

**CuttieGirll57**- _Yeah, I hate Mr Tipton too. I can't believe he is _so_ selfish on the show. But I think I made him sort of extra evil in this story. Thanks for reviewing!_

**owlhero**- _Oh my gosh, I love your review! Yeah, this is a little bit challenging but I just love this pairing that I have to make a story, you know? Wilfred Tipton is a moron! All he could think of is money- I don't really like him on the show. It must have been hard for London to grow up with a father like that. I'm still working on the Bailey's reaction part but I think I could get the hang of it. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Gravespawn**- _Thanks for reviewing! I was actually just sitting in my class when suddenly this plot come popping into my head. And I can't help but to just write about it!_

**Fan, princesspanda, anonymous review** - _thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me!_

**a/n**: _I added Maddie in it! She's like, my fav character on the show! I hope I made her okay in it and Cody too. Gosh, writing a mad and angry character is super hard. Please lend me some pointers of writing an angry character, if you have any! Yes, I made this chapter suckish but... whatever. As long as it's out for someone to read, I guess I'm okay with it! Please leave a review if you're not too busy. Go easy on the criticism. I'm in a rush!_


	3. Diary

(_Just because I'm happy, doesn't mean I have to smile / Just because I smile, doesn't mean I'm happy_)

**Mending a Wounded Soul**

Chapter 3: Diary

* * *

><p>[<strong>London<strong>]

_London was staring at the sunset before her eyes, smiling slightly at the sight of it._

_It was orange, yellow and a mix of violet- the colour of the skies. London have seen a million types of beautiful diamonds, jewellery and gold in this world, but all of those things didn't even come near to this. London was alone, in the beach of Miami. People were passing her by, but it didn't matter to her. It was almost as if she was inside of her own little world. But a 'snap' made London startled._

_She turns around._

_"I am so sorry," his deep voice said, as he stands up._

_London looks at him carefully. He's a bit tall, good-looking with brown hair and tan skin. His smile is wide, but absolutely gorgeous. She shakes her head slightly, "It's okay. What are you doing, actually?"_

_"Taking a picture," he said in his weird accent, and look at his camera before showing it to her._

_London leans in to him to look at the camera. There she was, standing utterly stills and looking straight at the sunset. The sunset was mesmerizing on the background and it is almost as it was just her in that picture. London smiles to herself, "This is really good," she nods, looking at him. Then, their eyes locked up, staring deeply into each other. The man let out a stiff chuckles and a bright smile before looking back at her, "I'm Francis,"_

_London bites her lips, "London. It's nice to meet you,"_

_"Yeah... It's nice to meet you too," he said in his heavy accent, "I'm so sorry. I know I talked strange. I'm not really from around here-,"_

_"No," London cuts him off, "Your English is good,"_

_Francis grins to himself, looking down and looked back at her, "You are a magnificent lady, London,"_

London's eyes shot open and she sits on her bed. She turns to the sound of the thunder outside and sighs heavily. Her hands flew to rub her eyes and her temple. She can't believe she had dreamt about that guy again. She didn't understand what went wrong, honestly. Everything was so great and one day, it vanished just like that. Francis was a great gentleman- she still kept a picture of them. It was inside of her bag but she didn't look at it ever since he had left him that fine morning. Though, she remembers that picture like the back of her hand.

It was a laughing picture of her and a smiling picture of Francis, kissing her cheek while she looks towards the camera.

London's stomach growl silently and she sighs to herself. "Baby," she said to her belly, "You have to stop eating so much," London set her foot on the still ground and stands up. She walks to the nearest table where she had put her water bottle and reach for it. Just when she's about to drink it, she heard a voice, a deep voice with a heavy accent, "London," it says.

"Francis," she mutters, not even turning around.

"London," it says again, calling out for her. She gritted her teeth and put the water bottle down.

"Lond-," it was about to say, but was cut off by London spinning around, yelling, "Get out!" as she throws the water bottle at him. "Get out! Get out! Get out! I don't want to see you! Get the fuck out!" she cries, and eventually sitting down at the floor, sobbing. "Just get the fuck out, you idiot!" she yell again and cries her heart out, beating the thunder and lightning that was striking the night sky.

The door swings open, and the man behinds it walks in immediately to grab London. "Oh, London," Mr Moseby said.

"No! Get out, Francis! Just leave me alone! Like you left me _that_ day... you... left me... why? Why would... he left m-me?" London cries again, but this time on Mr. Moseby's arms. Mr Moseby rocks her from back to forth, this was the third time this week London has been screaming and shouting for her so-called 'lover' that was not even there. From his beliefs, London is hallucinating about Francis ever coming back to her. She was just seeing things. "Moseby... he left me, didn't he?" London whimpers, crying silently.

"Shh, now London. He doesn't worth your tears," Mr Moseby advices, kissing her forehead.

London looks back at the spot she thought Francis was standing. But reality sets in; she was just hearing his voices again. Francis was never real from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong>

_Do you ever have a moment where you are all happy and everything is just great for you? You smiles and laugh and smiles and laugh and it is almost as it won't stop. But then, you stop and think,_ '**This is too good to be true**'. _They usually are. I grew up being treated as a princess, and believe in happy ending. They say 'someday my prince will come'. He did and he left. Happy endings are just in fairytale. I'm not Cinderella, nor am I a Snow White. I'm a human. I got hurt._

_And I certainly do not live in a fairytale._

-**London Tipton.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie," Maddie greet London sweetly as she enters her suites.<p>

"Maddie," London stands and turns to her blonde friend. Without wasting any second, she rushes to hug Maddie. Maddie gladly hugged her back. London pulls away for a second, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asks, sitting down at the couch.

Maddie smiles and sits next to her, "I got the day off," she explains, "Mr Moseby calls and told me that you don't even come out of your room for days. You barely eat anything and you don't talk at all. What's up?" she look at London and watch as she frowns, staring at the floor.

London just stays quiet, knowing that Maddie knew the reason already.

Maddie grab her hands and squeeze it, "You have to be strong, London. I know it's really hard right now, but this is meant for you. You plan how your life is, but fate has it all covered up. All you have to do is get through it. You'll be fine, you have always been fine," Maddie told her soothingly, "Trust me," After a while, London squeezes back Maddie's hand and exchange a small smile.

Maddie smiles in relief and lean in into her couch, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," London mutters. After a while of silence, she continues, "I can't believe it was all a trick all along. The way he smiles at me, kiss me, holds me. He listens to me when I let it all out. He told me he loved me. He compliments me every day. He keeps up with my antiques. But one day, I wake up, he's just not there- telling me that everything was just fake. Was just a part of something that wasn't even real," A strain of tears come running down London's face, and she looks at Maddie, "And every damn night, it is almost as if he was there in the exact same room as me. And every time I look at my... belly... there's this wonderful thing that will always remind me of him. And he will always be there, lingering in the back of my head. Do you have an idea how much it hurts?"

Maddie just looks at her, knowing how hurts it is.

"I hate-," London suddenly stops, covering her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and went to the toilet, puking her heart out. Maddie followed behind, pulling her hair back and pat her back while she vomited. After a few minutes, London flushes the toilet and leans back the nearest wall. Maddie went to grab a water bottle for London to drink. When she comes back, London was burying her face between her knees and crying.

"You okay?" Maddie asks. Her voice was barely a whisper- she questioned herself whether or not London hears it.

London just stays in the position as Maddie slowly sits beside her and wrap an arm around London, comforting her. Maddie lays back her head against the wall and starts to hum a song, "_And maybe someday, We'll figure all this out, Try to put an end to all our doubt, Try to find a way to make things better now and Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud, We'll be better off somehow, Someday_" and then, London look at her with red, puffy eyes. Slowly, London flashes a smile as she rest her head on Maddie's shoulder, "Thank you, Maddie,"

Maddie smiles at her best friend.

"I'm reek of death," London spoke up after a while.

Maddie laughs, "Yeah. Kinda,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>,

_I never told anyone this, but Maddie is not just my best friend._

_She is much better than that._

_I'm very lucky._

-**London Tipton**

* * *

><p>London walks around the Tipton Hotel, watching as people enters the building and leaving it. It was pouring outside and the coldness chills everybody to their bones. Mr Moseby was busy with the guests and she was bored just by sitting and drawing some sketches of dresses. Maddie called her almost every day just to check up on her. London has been eating a little bit, she had cravings sometimes. But most importantly, she had started talking to Mr Moseby and everyone else.<p>

As London observes the Tipton Hotel, which had changed a lot from these past few years, her eyes can't help but to look at the grand piano. She had learned to play the piano from Moseby a couple years back. Mr Moseby wasn't really a patient teacher but he is an expert on the piano. Eventually, London was good at it- all thanks to Mr Moseby.

She walks slowly towards the piano and set her finger on the keys.

She pushes one of her finger to hear the sound of it. When it made a great sound, London decides to sit down and put all of her finger on the key. With the sound of rains outside, she made the first melody, catching a few guest's attention. Suddenly, she was following the melody of '9 crimes' by Damian Rice. The tune fills the hotel and everybody was amazed by how she was playing so fluently. Especially Mr Moseby.

London finally finishes the song, and she hears people around her were clapping.

After a moment, all of the people get back to whatever they were doing at first. London was still at the grand piano, staring at it. Her mind was playing a slideshow of her and Francis. Suddenly a voice spoke up, startling her.

"I didn't know you played the piano," it says.

"Cody," London mutters under her breath and stay where she is, not moving a muscle. "You're great, by the way," Cody told her, trying to sound casual. But by the sound of his voice, London can pretty much hear the uncomfortable tone in it. Finally, London turn to her side, though her eyes were avoiding Cody's, "Why are you even here?" she asks with a raspy and sad voice.

"I heard about the baby," Cody informs her, taking a step closer.

London practically rolls her eyes, "Don't we all?" she spat, but then sighs, "I'm... I... You shouldn't be here, you know?" she stutters. Cody is now standing just besides her, sighing, "_You_ shouldn't be alone, London," he said gently as he sits next to her, "Not in this condition, anyway,"

"I don't understand... Why are you here, Cody?"

Cody shifted uncomfortable. Slowly, he let out something from his pocket. It was a small box-a box that immediately freaked London out, "No," she gasped, almost teary- thinking of Bailey. Cody put it slowly on the piano, letting London see it clearly. He opens the box, revealing a small ring, it wasn't glorious, but it was indeed beautiful. London looks down on her laps, taking in some air.

"Marry me?" Cody asks, followed by the sound of the thunder outside.

London stays quiet and looks at Cody carefully. Cody was facing in front, too scared to look into London's eyes. Cody slowly reach onto London's hand, grabbing in into his palm and squeeze it harder every time he feels something stings inside of his stomach. London eventually cries and bury her damp eyes on Cody shoulder. They stay on that position for a while, with Cody holding tightly on London's hand and London crying silently on Cody shoulder as she shields her face from the public.

"Yes," she whispers loud enough for Cody to hear.

Cody nods against her head and kisses on top of her head, letting a tear runs down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong>

_It's so hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember._

_Truth is, you never really can fix a broken heart._

-**London Tipton**

* * *

><p>{<strong><em>Review Responds<em>**}

**CAILEY**- _Thank you for your review and support! I appreciate that you're reading this story! Though, this story probably ended up as Lody . **But** hey, you can still change my mind! Maybe it will end up as Cailey. Who knows? Haha. Thanks again for reviewing._

**owlhero**- _once again, I am blown away with your reviews. Your review are so great- I am speechless. Thank you so much. So, you're wondering about Carey's decision. I honestly don't know how to explain on why Carey doesn't seems like she fought for the decision. Well, I guess I made Carey feels sympathy for London, knowing that London needed as many support as she can get and she feels like Cody can really help London by marrying her not knowing that Cailey was getting serious (not until Cody comes back home with a ring). I hope that explains your question. If it doesn't, then I'm sorry. Oh, and thanks for the pointers of writing a mad character! I appreciate it so much! Hope you stay tune for my next chap!_

**SkarletMetal**- _First of all, I want to thank you for reading this story and reviewing it. I am so sorry about my grammar problems- I'm still in school, and I'm from South East Asia. Not many of my friends really practiced English there. And Mr Tipton! Oh god, I loathe that old man. I feel so sad for London, growing up with lack of love from her parents. I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thank you once again for reviewing!_

**SorrisoD'amore**- _Thank you for loving the story! And reviewing it! You are so much appreciated!_

**ScaryAnne**- _I'm glad you like it! Did you know how ecstatic I am when I got your review? Haha, thank you for reading it and reviewing it!_

**Now, for the long and useless author notes that you may or may not want to read**:

Finally! A new chapter! Woot~woot~ Haha, I am so happy - I literally squeal when I got all of your reviews. I know this chapter is confusing, therefore, let me explain it. The first part on this chapter is about a dream of how London and Francis first met. Then, London woke up and hears Francis voice. She freaked out and started screaming. But in reality, she was just hearing and seeing things. Francis wasn't really there. The second part is when Maddie came to visit London and London pour all her hearts out about Francis (this was just going to reflects on how beautiful their friendship really are). The third part is the proposal. After Cody said, "Marry me," I totally blanked out. I have no idea how to write after that. I wanted it to make as if both of them are really hurt inside and loves someone else deeply but in the end, they just falls into each other instead. It was inspired after I heard **Demi Lovato-Fix a Heart**, the song that explains their relationship in this story.

Okay, so, I have this idea for a **new Suite Life series story** (and no, I'm not talking about **Just Another Thing Left Unsaid** -more information on my profile-). I got this idea from Ghost Whisperer and this is going to be Zack/Bailey. I wanted to make that Zack can see earthbound ghost and always helping them to crossover. Zack and Bailey have a five year old kid together but Zack and Bailey **are not** married. In fact, they can't stand each other. They just made a mistake in the past and decides to keep their daughter. Bailey is dating someone while Zack is dating almost everyone. But when The Shadows or an evil ghost threat Zack to kill his daughter and eat her soul, Zack would do almost anything to keep his family safe. The worst part is, their daughter can also see ghosts.

So, do you think I should do it? The story, I mean. Tell me!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

That is all, thanks again for reading it! See you later! Love ya!


	4. Truth

{_can you force yourself to love someone_?}

**Mending a Wounded Soul**

Chapter Four: Truth

* * *

><p>"This is too much."<p>

Maddie looks at her best friend as she sits on her bed. She looks so skinny for someone that is pregnant. Her jet-black hair run pass her shoulder until it meets her waist. It used to shine, it still does, a little bit. But it's not the same. _She_'s not the same. No, not anymore. Stands before Maddie is a broken person trying to hold onto life just a little bit more, by force if you can say that. She has a life, inside of her. A life she now holds responsibility to. A life she knew London was- _is_ determined to let it live.

London stares into space, her eyes are tired. _She's_ tired. Maddie sighs, because if she was her, she would probably be too. But she isn't, and the least she could do is be strong for her best friend, stand besides her, supports her along the way. She's her best friend. Even if they never agree on it officially, but silently she knew they were. "Too much?" Maddie repeats, sitting next to her.

London blinks and wipes her eyes, as if she was crying. She nods her head and faces Maddie as she answers. "Too much," was all she said.

Too much. Even those words, as London says it, it's _so_ empty. Emotionless as if she doesn't care. Like she's just following the script and she's a _really_ bad actor. This isn't the London she knew. London she knew is enthusiastic, full of life, talking loudly, confident- everything that she isn't now. This London is pale and comments nothing of her poor clothes. As much as she hates to admit it, she could really appreciate some of London's horrible comment on her attire. Anything, really, just to show that old London is still there. Still alive. Still there, breaking and mending her already broken self. Because old London has a rebound rate of a child, one minute she's crying, the next she's all up on her ass to demand something. Maddie sighs, still holding a small smile. "I'm glad you wanted to get marry in Tipton's hotel," she said, honestly. Because she really _is_ glad London is going to hold her wedding in the hotel. Where she's familiar, where she knew London would be comfortable.

London smiles. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. She doesn't see that a lot now. London doesn't smile anymore. Not in public. Not to just anyone. And she is lucky she is one of those who can see her smile. "Yeah, daddy wants it to be in Paris but... I can't. No. In the hotel, I want Mr Moseby to see me. I want you to see me. I want my wedding to be here. Just here." And she looks at Maddie, flashes a smile before dropping her head so her eyes are trained on the floor.

Maddie smiles, because _she_ wants to be there when London get marries. Slowly, she grabs London's hand and squeeze it. "Is Khun Yai going to be there?"

"She is!" London says, and for a second, Maddie could sense the old London's tone of voice. The enthusiastic one. The familiar one. "She is. Khun Yai is going to be there. I send her letters. I told her about my... my _condition_. She... she feels sorry for me but happy. She's happy. Because now she's going to be a great-grandmother. She... she wants me to be happy. She...," London blinks and lift her chin up. Her eyes are now on the ceiling. Maddie presses her lips together and rubs her back.

London lets out an empty chuckle. "They say this could help. From crying, I mean. Looking at the ceiling and all. I'm started to think it's just stupid."

Maddie also chuckle, because it's probably is. "It helps, I guess. Sometimes. Not all the times, though."

"I'm tired of this," London says, now looking upfront and wiping her eyes for any unwanted tears that manage to fall down from her eyes. Maddie waits for her to continue and wiggles her toe with the fabric of the carpet. Her finger fidgets with the bed's mattress. "I'm tired of crying all the times. They say it hormones. It's stupid. Everything's stupid. I don't get it. Why can't I just have a day off and _not_ cry?"

Maddie stays quiet, because she really don't have anything to say.

London lays down on the bed and closes her eyes with her right hand. The other rested on her stomach. Maddie can still see how uncomfortable London is as her fingers twitch when it graces her stomach. But it lays on it naturally after a couple of minutes. "I'm tired," she says.

The blond could only nods her head, "I know."

"Cody... he was about to propose to Bailey. Did you know that?"

Maddie sighs yet again and lies down besides the half-Thai heiress. Somehow, she feels the defeat London is feeling coursing out through her body. She feels tired. She feels like she wants to block the whole world from coming to get her. She feels like she wants to be left alone and have a good nap. Even for just a while. Maybe a minute. To just forget everything. Maybe that's why London closes her eyes with her hand. She's trying to leave the world in her own way. "I know," she answers fluently, because what's the point of lying?

London's breath hitches. "I ruin that... for them. For Bailey."

And suddenly, it's like a game. All she has to do is answer whether she knows of it or not. "I know."

Is it cruel? To say things like that? To slap the truth right across her best friend's face? She doesn't know.

Finally, London _broke_. There, as they are lying together, facing the ceiling, London Mali Tipton broke. Probably because it's true. Because it's not right to ruin someone's happiness, especially if that someone is your former roommate. The one you actually can a best friend, because she knows you. She broke a few times before and each for different reasons. The moment her mama dies and her daddy is busy marrying another, London broke. The moment Francis left that morning, she broke. The moment she knew of the pregnancy, London broke. The moment she knew she's going to ruin Bailey's and her (apparently) fiance's happiness, London broke. "How can I do that, Maddie? How can I... I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't... I didn't mean to. I didn't ask for any of...," she cries and cries and cries. Because life is a twisted game they all have to play. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Maddie kisses her forehead, pulling London close to her. "I know"

* * *

><p>It all happened too fast.<p>

One minute he's proposing to her and the next, they're preparing for a wedding. If anything, Cody has to give it to Mr Tipton. That man really is desperate to restore the Tipton's honor. In just a week, everything is set up for his wedding. His wedding. Yep, Cody still needs time to admit that. To say it like he means it. Because mostly, he doesn't. He doesn't want to marry London. The one he wants to marry is a dark blond, chubby yet sweet farm girl he had fallen in love since he first laid his eyes on her. That's the one. Not London. No offense, but London was never in his life as someone he considers as 'his bride'. But what can he do? He's here now and he's getting married.

He's in his suite, in his bed, still taking it all in.

_London's pregnant. He just broke up with his girlfriend to marry her. London's pregnant. He was going to propose to Bailey. Bailey was going to say yes. Bailey was going to cry in his arm while he hugs her. London's pregnant. But instead, he met her on that rooftop, where he was supposed to get down on his knees, and break things off with her. She had cried. He explained about London. London's pregnant. She was angry. She said she loved him and that she thought he had loved her too. Is she kidding? He _loves_ her, still. But... He can't be with her. Because why? London's _fucking_ pregnant_.

Cody runs his fingers through his long blond hair and hisses between his lips. His eyes narrow to a side of the floor as if it is the purpose he is where he is. Where he should be? Making love with Bailey. Because fuck, he's supposed to be engaged to _her_. Not London! He sighs and lets himself fall on the bed. The Tipton bed is still as comfy as he could remember, but it's not the same. It will never be the same now. Not when he's '_London Tipton's soon-to-be husband_'.

The door of his suite knocks. He ignores it. It knocks again. He groans and rolls over. "Go away!"

"It's Zack, you _buffoon_!" the voice said from the other side of the door. Quickly, Cody's eyes went wide. He thinks for a second. Will Zack comes in to make joke of his situation? Probably not, probably will. Zack's like that. He takes his twin brother's misery as something to amuse him. But then again, Zack _is_ his brother. He's only brother. Whatever he is, they have always understood one another more than anyone else. And he needs someone to talk to, because so far, he almost felt as if he's the only guy in this world that is having problems while the rest of the male population is happily dancing somewhere. "Come in."

Zack did and slowly approach his room. He walks in, knocks first, and then come to sit on a chair where he had pulled so that he faces right at his brother. "Hey man," he casually said. It made Cody scoff, because of course Zack is going to act like this is everyday news. Like this is something he was used to. But it also made Cody comfortable, because he _needed_ that. To act like nothing _is_ happening and his world isn't on the edge of breaking down.

"Hey," he said, barely a whisper.

Zack takes a bite on his apple, nodding his head. "How _are_ you?"

Cody clicks his tongue and shoot his brother a deadly look. "What do you _think_?"

Zack laughs, because- _as always_, he founds amusement in his brother's misery. _Typical Zack_. Cody rolls his eyes and drops his head back to the soft mattress. They both are grown ups now. Zack has change, he too. But in a different way. Zack is broader, while Cody is slimmer. Zack's hair had grown darker shade of blond while his just stay the same. Zack has grown cooler while Cody has grown to look maturely. But both are older, handsome if you please. Both have excellent lives. Zack is still partying, dating girls like he changes his drink. He's a personal trainer, for movie stars and such when they need to get in shapes. Cody used to be an attorney, and now he's going to enter the Tipton's industry.

"Boy, aren't _you_ miserable?" Zack says, swallowing his bits of apple. "And you're getting married!"

Cody wants to slam his brother so hard. "Don't say it like it's something special," he mutters bitterly through his clench tooth.

"Ouch." Zack snickers and takes another bite of his apple.

"Look, do you have a reason of being here or do you just want to watch me make a ruin out of my life?" Cody asks, now sitting up on his bed. Any second now. If Zack made the wrong moves, he's going to get it. Cody is beyond pissed.

Immediately, Zack's expression turns sour. Much hard, like he _is_ serious too. "I'm here to check on you, alright dumbass? Make sure you don't cut your wrist or some shit like that. Mom's worried sick 'cause she knows how hard this thing is on you. Do you think I enjoy being here with you? When your face looks like it could chew a dog's head right now? Fuck no. Look, I know we don't always get along and I used to say that you're going to end up alone with a cat and some more shits like that, but I'm worried too, kay? I know how strong you are with Bailey. Every time you're together, it's like... it's creepy, you know? The kind of creep you get when you know they found something special and you don't. It's a good kind of creepy, of course. And I know now you're not going to have your happy ending and have, like, two little exact replica of you and Bailey running around like you had always imagine it would be but...," Zack stops and groans to himself. He runs his fingers through his hair, much like Cody did a few minutes ago.

Cody stares at his brother, waiting for him to continue. When a couple of seconds passed and Zack seems to be struggling with forming words in his mind, Cody cuts him off, "Zack, as much as I appreciate-,"

"Dude, just shut up for a second alright?" Zack states, holding his hand out. Cody stops and holds his brother's gaze. Zack sighs, "What you're doing. With London and her... complicated situation. It's noble, alright? It's a good thing. What you're doing with London, it's a _really_ good thing. I can't... I can't imagine letting someone that you're sure is the one for you to go just to save... to save _London_. It's good. Sure, it's fucked up and all, but it's good."

"Then you do it," Cody blurts out suddenly.

Zack's eyes went wide. "What? Wait, wait, wait. What? Fuck, _what_?"

Cody stands out, his eyes are _wild_. His fingers snaps. He does that when he has ideas, and this is a good one. He just knew it. "You do it! We are twins, for Heaven's sake, Zack. You could do it. You could take care of London! You could... you could... You could replace me! It'll be good. Just a little haircut and some changes and you'll be good enough to pass out as me. Yes, yes, this is what I need. This is what we must do! Nobody will ever-,"

Zack shakes his brother's shoulder, "Cody!"

"-notice! Nobody will ever know! This is good! It's a good idea! We should get to it, if we want to change you on time just for the wedding. Come on, we need to get ready! Zack will be me and I will be Zack. As much as that sounds _repulsive_, I need to do that. Yes, I need to-,"

**_Slap_**.

"_Cody_," Zack says, his eyes are dark as it stares back into Cody's. What is this? Did he just got slapped by his brother? _Slap_? By his brother? _Zack_? Oh wow. Cody looks at him, gaping slightly. Zack seems to be panting, as if he had run a thousand miles. He does too. What happened? "Take a deep breath, bro. Deep breath," Zack says, his grip are stiff and rough against his shoulder.

And so Cody did. Deep breath.

_London's pregnant. He's marrying her. Not Bailey. London's pregnant. He broke it off. On the rooftop, where he was supposed to propose to Bailey. But he broke it off. London's pregnant. She was supposed to say yes and cry in his arms. She cried and yells at him because she had thought he loved her. He explains to her that he does. She didn't believe him. London's pregnant. He told her he needs to marry London. Bailey cries even harder. He break things off with her. London's pregnant. He's going to marry London. Zack comes knocking in. He has an idea. Zack could be him. London's pregnant. Zack slapped him. Zack slapped him. Zack, slapping, him. Zack. Slapped. Him_.

Zack. Slapped. Him.

_What the...?_

"You slapped me," he says, shocked.

Zack nods. "Yeah."

"Why?" Cody asks and closes his eyes. But instead of waiting for Zack to answer, he continues. "Because you can't. Because I will. You can't replace me and I will have to marry London. Because she's pregnant."

"Thanks right, buddy. That's why," Zack told him, letting him sits back on the bed.

They stay silent for a while. Cody's head is messing up. Suddenly, he's not a genius. He couldn't get this thing figure out. He's going to marry London now. And he's going to watch her belly got bigger until it's time. And then, he's going to be a dad. Oh wow. That's fast. From a single man, to fiance, to just married to finally, a dad. What's next? Zack's actually settling down? That's a funny idea.

"I can make a promise," Zack says suddenly.

Cody looks up.

Zack's eyes meet with his and he ducks his lower. After a second, Zack lets out a sigh. "Bailey. I'll take care of her. For you. If you want me too. It's the least I could do."

It takes time for his words to sink in, but it did and Cody founds himself actually considering the idea. He'd like that. If it's anyone who could take care of Bailey other than him, it would be Zack. Make sure she won't do anything insane. She wouldn't kill herself, that he knows. But she'd probably going to keep herself busy, drowning herself in her tons of work until she'd forgot her dinner and Zack would have time. He could bring her dinner, aid her when Cody couldn't or take her out, to a club or something. Meet new people. Cody shuts his eyes. He isn't really fond of that part. Bailey, meeting new people. But... he looks back up to Zack. "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay?" Zack seems unconvinced.

Cody nods. "Okay. I trust you... _enough_."

Zack nods his head too, once again running his fingers through his blond hair. "Okay."

Knock. Knock.

"You have visitors." Zack announces lamely.

Cody rolls his eyes and falls back into the bed, burying his face into the mattress. He could hear Zack chuckles before runs out to open the door. What he didn't expect was Zack, saying, "Oh, London. Hey."

Cody sits up, almost immediately.

"Yeah, he's in there. Just... I don't know really what's he doing. Yeah, you could come in. I'm heading out, anyway. Of course I would come to the wedding London. I'd be an asshole if I don't show up. Plus, I'm his best man. Only because he doesn't have any friends," a chuckle, and then he said. "Oh okay. See you around. Make sure you close the door before heading out."

He hears the door close. A sound of someone sighing. A set of light footsteps. And then, there she is, London Tipton, the heiress. The _pregnant_ heiress. The pregnant heiress, his bride. He hates that word. She seems nervous, so is he. She steps into the room and takes a seat on the chair that was once occupied by his brother. For a moment, they don't say anything. Until he got fed up with it. "London."

She snaps up, looking at him automatically.

They still don't say anything. She takes another deep breath and struggles with her words. "I... I... I really appreciate you're doing this. You, marrying me. I know you don't want to do this and I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy force you on this. I'm sorry I was -_am_ the reason you're not with Bailey. I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything about it but apologize to you. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Cody doesn't say anything. Maybe he couldn't, or maybe he doesn't forgive her. He doesn't know.

"I want you... I want you to have this." Suddenly, her hand dips into her pocket and she lets out a crumpled photo. She fixes it up with her fingers. He waits, slowly and patiently. She looks pale, like a mess, like she hasn't been properly taken care of for a while. There's dark circles under her eyes. Mr Moseby had told him about her nightmares, how she screams and wakes up, hallucinating that her old boyfriend is there. Her whole face looks swollen too. Red, even. "Here."

He takes it. Her sonogram. Her baby's photo.

"You can't see it yet, but it's there. The baby, I mean," she explains.

He is speechless. What is he suppose to say? That he appreciates it? That he doesn't want it? He looks at it carefully. It's dark, like it has always been, but there's something. His stomach drops. This little infant is going to call him dad one day. And London mama. Or mother. Whichever. He's going to be a parent. And... he's going to marry London. "How long are you?" he asks, his voice are quiet and he wonders if she had heard him.

"When that sonogram was taken, I was three weeks long. Now, I'm five. Well, almost."

"_Almost_. When?" he asks, his eyes meet with hers. "When are you going to be five weeks sharp?"

London looks down and swallow. Slowly, she answers, "The day of our wedding."

And Cody pulls out his wallet, takes the sonogram in between his fingers before putting the picture slowly in his wallet. Just like that, he announces that he's keeping it. The sonogram. And he knew, by then, there's no going back.

* * *

><p>{<em>Review Responds<em>}

**ScarryAnne**- Thank you for your review! Hope you will still read it!

**anon**- lol. I don't know, maybe I should. I'm just not a big Cailey fan, is all.

**owlhero**- I'm glad you're responding towards the Ghost Whisperer story. I'm not sure about it though. Maybe I'd do it, maybe I won't. But thanks for the read. You have been reading this story ever since the beginning and have been giving me wonderful advices. I'm sorry for the lack of update. I hope you will still keep reading this and keep reviewing.

**InsaneBlueberry**- okay, first of all, I love your penname. It rocks. Okay, second, I know I suck in my english. But I really appreciate your words of advice, it means a lot. And I'm learning a lot. So thank you. I'm really sorry I couldn't reply in a longer form, it's really late and I really need to get some sleep. But I appreciate it, really. I hope you would still keep reading. :) Your stories are awesome by the way!

**SorrisoD'amore**- Awh. I literally jump in joy when I read your review. You are so awesome! Please, keep reading. I do apologize for the lack of updates. :D

**Mich loves to rock and sing**- I know. Horrible with grammar, I am. But thanks for saying so. I'm improving. It's a slow process, but I am. Thanks for the respond by the way. And Zailey? I hope you like the hint I put on in this chapter. And the Ghost Whisperer story, I might just do it. If I have the time. But let's just hope I do, alright? Thanks thanks.

**Dnnfjf**- umm, thanks for responding? lol.

**Moonlight015**- I'm _so_ sorry to keep you waiting! I hope you like this update! Thanks though, for reviewing it. I hope you will still read and review! Your words mean a lot to me.

**dazlinn909**- oh well, thanks. :) As long as you keep reading, I am happy to continue it!

I love you guys. Please, if you have the time, review. I would love to hear your thoughts. I do not own anything. Ideas, however, are mine.


	5. Fate

{_I watch your spirit break as it shatters into a million pieces/ Just like glass I see right through you and your parade of excuses_}

**Mending a Wounded Soul**

Chapter Five.

* * *

><p>London's slim fingers couldn't stop fiddling with the ring she is wearing.<p>

It isn't the ring Cody gave her the day he asked to marry him. Mr Tipton had bought them a new set of rings. It's 14K Two Tone Matching Heart Bands Wedding Set, which according to London is pretty funny because first of all, the rings appear as if Cody and her are in love or something, which are totally false and the designs are downright stupid. But both Cody and her accept it though, because neither one of them really wants to be wed wearing what supposed-to-be are Bailey's and Cody's wedding rings. She, because she doesn't want to look at her finger and see Bailey's crying face staring back at her. He, probably because it's wrong- seeing the ring and knowing that he didn't propose to Bailey, the woman that was supposed to be his, that was supposed to be Mrs Martin but he had propose to London Tipton, the stupid heiress that got herself pregnant.

London stands on her heel and takes a deep breath as she stares back to her reflection on the mirror. The mirror reflects a beautiful half-Thai girl with jet-black hair that was tied up in a half-updo. Her hair flows behind her wavily, just above her waist. The stylist her father hired did a great job covering her swollen face, mostly from the crying she made during the nights, with the make-up. She looks healthy, beautiful and almost... like she was before. She's wearing an illusion neck white wedding gown that follows the curve of her body perfectly. This is it. This is the day she's going to get married. Except she was supposed to marry a man she loves, a man that could make her smile even in the worst of times, a man that was supposed to take her hand in his large ones and silently promise her that he would take care of her, through thick and thin because she's _worth_ _it_. But she's marrying Cody. What's so wrong about that? Sure, when you asked her that a year- no, a _month_ ago, she would probably laugh at you because ...no, just no. Cody and her? Never. Plus, he's with Bailey and London would do anything as long as they kept their little romance all to themselves. But here she is, standing in front of the mirror, in a wedding gown, about to marry the exact man she never though she would ever marry. Cody.

Could this really be happening?

London touches the wedding band around her finger. _Yes, this is _really_ happening_.

She is about to walk down the aisle and found Cody stands by the end of it with a priest. She takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. The tears are threatening to fall anytime soon, and she, for once are not going to let that happened. Especially on her wedding day. A knock on the door brings her back to the reality. She snaps her head to the door and suddenly feels like there's a murderer on the other side of it. _Paranoid_. She is seriously thinking of hiring a therapist just to make sure she isn't going insane. Just when she's about to ask who's on the other side, the voice speaks first. "It's Maddie!"

She recognizes that voice, even from far away. Only that voice somehow could get to her right now, even if she's deep lost in her own world. It's that voice that holds her, grip her tight just to make sure she's not going to fall down. And she's grateful for that. "Come in," it comes out hoarsely and barely a whisper, she hopes Maddie could hear it. Maddie did when suddenly London sees a blond's head peeking out from the door. Maddie smiles and mouthed a, "Hey. Can I come in?"

London merely nods, quietly smiling.

Maddie turns her head around for a minute before walking in. She's wearing a golden spaghetti strap dress with her blond hair tied up in a messy bun. She looks beautiful, just like how London had always expected she would be. But what takes London by surprise is the person Maddie brought in. Khun Yai. London gapes at her for a while until she stands before her. "London," her Khun Yai whispers.

"Khun Yai," London breathes and just like that, she wraps her arms around Khun Yai's small body. The smell of grass is faint because of the perfume the make-up artist must've put on the old woman, but London can still smell it and a tear escapes from her eyes happily. Her hugs get tighter because for once, she does not want this moment to finish just yet.

But it did when they both pulled away. London looks at the ground, ashamed of the tears that's streaming down her face. Khun Yai lets out a sigh and lift her chin up with her old, skinny finger. "London, how are you?" she asks, her silver-brownish eyes searching for her granddaughter's light brown ones.

London flashes a sad yet genuine smile. It feels nice as the smile crept upon her lips, "I'm okay, Khun Yai."

"That's great," Khun Yai said, pulling London down to sit on a bed. The half-Thai heiress doesn't disobey when she settles herself a few inches from her grandmother and sits on the bed. Just as her eyes sees her dress, she knows what the day is today. Her wedding day. And for a second ago, she managed to forget all about it. Khun Yai's cold hand grab onto hers, "And how's the baby?"

She nods her head, smiling at the question. Khun Yai's memorizes her, her expression makes something in London's stomach to jump in joyfulness. The way her grandmother had say it, it isn't of disgust or of guilt, but pure happiness. As if the baby- _the life_- inside of her is a magical present and is reserved only for her. London almost laughs to herself, she had almost forgot how special it is supposed to be. Her hands gently rub her stomach, "It's healthy, I guess. At least that's what Dr Abbott has told me."

"That's good, very good, London." Khun Yai tells her excitedly, her smile only grows bigger. "You know, when I was pregnant with your mother, it was really hard. Some nights, I couldn't sleep and most days, I do not want to eat. My doctor, my sister, was really concern of me because I have three miscarriages before I was pregnant with your mother. And for a few months, it went really well until one day, your mother didn't move at all inside of me. I was really worried. I thought she was dead. I cried, and cried as I wait for my sister to come. Your late grandfather, oh how I miss him, kept telling me it was okay, it was going to be alright. But on one windy night weeks later, your mother was born into this world and she was the most beautiful baby on the earth...,"

London continues to listen as her grandmother continues, "... and when she was pregnant with you, she had the same difficulty. Some nights, she couldn't sleep and most days, she doesn't want to eat. And there were also days when she refused to speak to anyone. But you were born and- look at you!" Khun Yai cups her face, "You are so beautiful! So pretty! Just like your mother was."

London nods, only now realizing her whole family had been having difficulty during pregnancy. Her mother, after a few weeks she was born, died. She was almost dead when she was giving birth to London, but the doctors had managed to save her just in time. But her condition got worse over the weeks and finally... she's gone. From the story Mr Moseby had told her, London only got breast fed from her mother once- and even then, her mother couldn't held her for a long amount of time. But still, London was grateful.

"And now you're going through this," Khun Yai holds London's hand closer and kiss it. "And let me tell you this, it is going to be so hard but I know what you are capable of, London. You can do this. Never give up, okay?"

"Okay," she chokes out slowly, not really knowing whether she's telling the truth or just told an innocent lie.

* * *

><p>Cody doesn't remember much of the wedding and he silently thank Woody for recording it all in his new camera.<p>

After all, it's his first marriage, right? Huh.

"Woah dude," Zack comes, taking the glass of champagne from his twin's brother. "I think you had enough, don't you think so?"

He groans and give his brother a pointed look, "Fuck off, Zack."

Zack however, instead of getting terrified like any normal stranger if they see his brother's crazy look would, laughs. He shakes his head and grabs a chair, sitting next to him. Cody can see his eyes linger towards London, who is now by Maddie and Khun Yai, chatting away. Zack focuses back to his twins, staring intently at him for a while. "You were amazing, just so you know."

Cody raises an eyebrow, drunk and confused. Zack only returns it with an amused smile. "What do you mean?"

Zack's fingers fiddled with the empty glass on the table. "Mom got teared up at the wedding, did you know that?"

Cody scoff, rubbing his head to lessen the ache. "It's harder than you think to say 'I do', did you know that?" he spats, quite angrily. It was true. Cody had a hard time saying those two simple word even though he had practiced it for a few times... during when he was sure he would marry Bailey. Bailey. Cody groans and runs his fingers through his sandy blond hair, rolling his eyes at the name. In so many times he should remember his ex-girlfriend, he couldn't believe his brain let it happen right on the moment. What a fate, what a fate.

He looks over to his right, where London is. He looks at her closely, the way she wears her hair and her dress. Now only does he realize she had changed into another dress, probably makes it easier when they have to dance. She's happy now, a little bit more than usual, especially when she's around Maddie and her Khun Yai. As Cody observes her further, London laughs. His hearts stops, if only for a second. _It's been so long since she actually laughs_... He smiles, without really noticing.

Just a few hours ago, they were standing a few inches across from one another. He was holding her hand in his large ones, noticing her hands are way cooler than it should be. Her eyes were elsewhere, but Cody can see the redness. She was crying. London looked over to Khun Yai, and he can't help to averted his eyes as well, and watched as the half-Thai heiress smiled only when Khun Yai gave her a signal to smile. He brushed his thumb, just slightly, to know the priest was talking to them and she should be concentrating. She looked up and their eyes met...

Cody bangs his head softly on the table, the whole world's getting blurry by the second. Obviously, like his brother had suggested, he had too much drinks already. He can feel his brother pats him on the back.

"Congratulations," a simple word, he heard enough of congratulations that evening, but this one... This voice, it's way too familiar.

He looks up. Bailey.

"_Bailey_," he said, standing up almost immediately, knocking the chair to the ground.

Zack follows his actions, his eyes are wild looking at his brother and the girl across from him. Cody couldn't believe the fact that she's standing there. He wants to kiss her, hug her or _do something_ to her but her face... It's of mad, of anger and of defeat. She's here and she's suffering. Why? It's not her he had married.

Bailey looks around, her expression is tight, as if she's holding so much more emotion behind. Her voice cracks and whimper-like, "This... is a nice wedding. I'm happy f-for you."

Her words sting him like nothing else.

Just when he is about to say something, Mr Moseby speak into the mic, grabbing everyone's attention. He starts off with a simple greets and jokes, which no one laughs too and makes him continue on with a flushed face, "...and now for the bride's and groom's wedding, what we all have been waiting for!" The crowd cheers, and for a split second, Cody turns to Bailey. The dark blond stares back into Cody's eyes, anger dances in her hazel's eyes before she stomps her way out of there.

Cody wants to chase Bailey, but London was there, looking at them as the scene unfold before her eyes.

He can see the guilt searing through London when a hand press against his back. He spins to meet Zack's serious face, "Everyone's watching. Go dance with London. I'll go after Bailey." The way he said it, pronounced it makes Cody trusted his brother more than ever. Almost like a reflect, he nods his head and go ahead to take London's hand before dragging her to the dance floor. He puts his hands on her waist, careful not to be so rough. The corner of his eyes watch when Zack sprints to go after Bailey, as he promised him before.

He sighs and murmurs to himself to _just trust Zack this once_ and pray for everything to be just fine.

London's head falls onto his shoulder and he snaps, realizing he's dancing to _Beauty and the Beast_ with his new wife. "I'm sorry," he heard she whispers and naturally, his grip on her tightens, keeping her close to him. All of a sudden, there is nobody else but the two of them inside of the room, just dancing and pretending as if the world is at it peace.

"It's not your fault," he whispers back and feel the way she tightens her arms around his neck.

Probably he's curious, he asks, "Who picks the song?"

He can hear she slightly laughs, blinking up to him. "Mr Moseby did," And for a moment, they were children again when they both looked over to Mr Moseby, who is wiping his eyes with his napkin, crying rather hysterically and both of them are trying to hold their laughter. She looks him in his eyes, one of her thumbs caressing his cheek. Cody swallows, trying to push away the urge of _this is not supposed to happen _and push her to the floor, and to remind himself this woman in front of him is _his new wife _and not to mention, fully pregnant. "Thank you," she whispers again, this time having the courage to say it aloud and to his face.

He nods, taking her thumb with his hand and kissed it slowly. He can feel she shivers at this simple gesture. "Can I spin you?" he asks her, quietly.

She nods, and he began to spin his new wife around, watching as her wedding dress dances along with her.

_Ever just the same,_  
><em> Ever a surprise,<em>  
><em> Ever as before ,<em>  
><em> Ever just as sure,<em>  
><em> As the sun will rise...<em>

He has her in his arms again and gently put his chin on top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo. In return, she lays her head in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh. The song slowly comes to its' end and Cody's eyes didn't miss when he spotted a familiar figure, watching him. He watched as Zack stood among the crowds, probably after his short talk with Bailey, his hands tucked safely in his pocket when Bailey came from behind. Her eyes never left his. She slowly puts her arms around Zack, making him jump for a second and rolled his eyes when he realized who it is, and leans her head against Zack's shoulder for support. Zack's body tensed only for a moment, but relaxed soon at the touch.

**_I'm sorry_**, he tried telling her ex-lover with his look before he closed his eyes and sway to the music, wrapping his arms around his bride.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme... Beauty and the beast_

The song eventually comes to the end, the guests cheer at the newly married couple happily. Mr Moseby once again takes over the mic, trying to say how wonderful the dance was through his hysterical sobbing. They pull apart and Cody can feel how strong London's grip is on him. What he doesn't see was what London saw- Bailey burying her face in Zack's shoulder, crying.

What a fate, what a fate.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Review<strong> **Responds**]

**ScaryAnne** - Aw, thanks for still reading this. I really appreciate it. :D I'm sorry for not updating this story as soon as I can.

**owlhero**- I'm so sorry about my horrible English language. And yes, I am well aware of my lack of verb usage. I will try my best to expand it, if I can. And I'm glad to know you love the Cody's random, panicked situation- my good friend gave me that idea. Thanks for the grammar points, you have no idea how much it helped me with my English test. I actually got a pretty high mark on my test. :D It's for people like you that keeps me improve on my English language. And thanks for the read, plus the review!

**ApocalypticButterfly** - Really? You cried? Aw, I'm so happy. (I never thought I would be happy to make other people cried. lol) And please continue hoping! If you want to know what happens next, feel free to read further. 3 And thanks for leaving your review!

**XxWedon'tLetGoxX** - thanks for leaving me that wonderful message! :D I'm glad you love this story (or at least, I think this is the correct story because... this is, so far, my only story of London/Cody/Bailey) Please, continue to read.

Guys, this is my fifth chapter. Do you know what that means? It means, this is my first story I have written that managed to reach until the fifth chapter! I am so glad. You see, I am terrible at committing to a story for so long but for your reviews and your PMs, I push myself to write more and more, and now, here we are...! Although this could mean much less to you, reaching a story until five chapters, it means quite a lot to me. Ah, congrats me. :) Okay, okay, enough about me. Thanks for reading this. Please leave a review if you have time. And yes, everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).


	6. Together

{_We're holding on because it's the only thing that makes us feel alive_}

**Mending a Wounded Soul**

Chapter Six.

* * *

><p>Cody couldn't sleep.<p>

Every time he closes his eyes, it is almost as if someone's pulling him back to stay awake. He breathes slowly, shifting himself on the couch as his eyes trained on the ceiling above him. They didn't go to a honeymoon, London and him. After the wedding, Mr Moseby moved them to a new suite, a few more floor up from London's original floor. The subject of honeymoon _did_ brought up at the wedding though, but before he could comment anything, London cuts him off and says that there won't be any honeymoon, because of her 'difficult pregnant condition' and the fact Mr Tipton had wanted Cody to start working as soon as possible.

Cody scrunched up his nose then, because even though that's exactly what Mr Tipton had said to him the other day, he was sure Mr Tipton wouldn't mind if he'd take a few days for his honeymoon with London. But he didn't say anything, of course, and just agreed with what London was saying.

In a way, he is glad- because honeymoon means that would leave the two of them, alone, in some place he, _himself_, isn't sure where at. In another way, he worries about London- he certainly didn't miss the way she cringed her nose or the pain crossing her eyes when they were asked about the honeymoon question. It tugs onto his strings of heart, it feels like something is out of place, out of order. And he doesn't like that. Never does.

It's just like some sort of a science project. When he feels like the whole procedure isn't over, it disturbs him. And it bothers him even more when he has no idea what the problem is!

Cody lets out a frustrated sigh, blinking his eyes in the dark. The glass window of the suites let some lights in, illuminating the room ever so slightly. He pulls the blanket over his chest and clasps his hands over it. Even with a little bits of alcohol still searing through his system, and the tiredness creeping up his every possible muscles, his brain still thinks. He doesn't know if it should be classify as a gift or a curse. His fingers play with the unfamiliar band around his finger, reminding him of the reality he's living.

London's sleeping in the bedroom- he knows she had been having a hard time sleeping too at first with the ruffling sounds of blanket every time she twisted and turned, but after a while, sleep must have taken over her because there's not a sound to be heard. The air is silence, yet there's a stinging feeling to it- and it feels like it's stabbing him, again and again.

And then, he hears screaming.

From London.

He sits up immediately, all thought of tiredness and sleepiness gone, and his heart _stops_. Her horrible screaming- it rings in the silence air, killing all sorts of quiet alive, and fills it with such sorrowfulness, painfulness, bitterness he couldn't begin to describe. He gets to his feet and rushes to the bedroom, where lies the supposed-sleeping heiress. Upon stepping at the entrance, his eyes meet with her helpless body, blanket sprawls over everywhere, creating a mess he isn't accustomed to (yet doesn't care on the moment)- she's there, eyes shut close, face as red as it could be, screaming and pleading of words he couldn't understand.

He goes over to her and holds her- his fingers gracing over her shoulders, but she pushes him away. "NO! D-don't! Don't you _dare_ touch me, you dumbass!" she screams, before falling back -her shoulder slumps and it looks like she's trying to blend with the mattress- into her crying posture. The whimpering and the weeping and the sobbing is worse than before, just like the panic in him.

"L-London," his words are afraid, although he tries to hide it- his hands are reaching out, _to her_.

"NO!" She screams again- and it pierces right through him, he feels his body has been torn in half. He never witnesses the day she's so scared before, so terrified, it sends cold shivers inside of him. She cries again, her voice is breaking, "D-don't come cl-close to me... or... or I'm going t-to... call the cops! Stay away! Dammit, Francis! _Why w-won't you STAY AWAY_?"

"London," he starts again, his voice is stronger.

_She is broken_, that sad whispers plays in his head and he clenches his fist.

The messed-up heiress shakes her head again and again, muttering the same words on her lips, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He scoots closer over the mattress- she's hugging herself, eyes still close and stains with tears- and slowly, gently, he tries again. "London."

She hugs herself closer to her body, shaking her head harder. The muttering words of 'no's keeps repeating, like a broken disc. "London," he touches her shoulders, and she struggles, screaming again. But something roars inside of him, like barking him orders nobody could've hear- _don't run away, don't run from her_- and he holds her tighter. "London," the firm in his voice is there, refusing to let go of his guard- refusing to let go of _her_.

Her eyes suddenly spread open, and he holds his breath for a second.

She lets out a shuddering breath- and he lets him out, too, in relief- and the first thing his ears pick up from her lips is, "Cody," before she buries her head to her chest. And right there, she cries. Her body is shaking horribly and her sobbing vibrates all over him- it takes him a few seconds to slip his arms around her and gives her the support she needs. He starts to rub her back, and rock her from back and forth, '_cause it's the right thing to do_ (...right?).

After an hour, she's just resting her head on his chest, and his chin is just there on top of her head and the quiet night is surrounding them, and he doesn't know how to feel- but he keeps his hands where it is, neither says a word. He shifts suddenly.

She looks up, eyes swollen and tired.

He looks down, lips straight and eyes bored into hers.

"You should get some sleep now," he says, but it comes out slower in volume than he had intend to do. She shifts, but he's still holding her.

She ducks her head down, her grip loosen. "A-and how about you?"

"I'll be here," he tells her.

There's another silent, a pause. She retreats her arms and rubs her eyes. He watches her every move, even without the lights to help him see. Her raven hair falls to her face, but it doesn't seem to bother her. He observes her face once again- puffy and red. "Are you okay?" he asks, without him really noticing.

Her eyelashes flutter, and there's a small gap between her lips. "I'm... fine," she replies tiredly.

And, as strange as it may seem, a smile slips from his lips. "Get some sleep."

She smiles back lazily as a respond and lies down at the mattress, pulling the blanket over her body. Her eyes glances over to him before she lets it close and drifts herself to dreamland. He sighs, ruffling his blond hair and begins to descend from the bed. His toes touch the carpet-floor and he walks himself to the single sofa by the bed, letting his body rests against cool fabric.

He sighs, and tilts his head up to stare back at the ceiling.

Just like some sort of magic, he sleeps.

* * *

><p>London wakes up with the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, ASAP.<p>

It's not like it's anything new- these past few weeks of mornings had been a hell of a torture, with the most disturbing feeling swirling in her stomach and the icky taste stuck in her throat, she has no idea how she manage to survive it all still. The sight of the new bathroom has take her a while to realize she moved to a new suite, but the spreading liquid up through her windpipe makes her give the least of her care as she hunches up over the toilet bowl and vomit everything that is left in her stomach.

She _hates_ vomiting.

To think that she first thought it's just food poisoning that it would be over as soon as she gets the proper medication, and now she has to endure this for at least 2-3 months. _But, it will be worth it_. She has to tell herself every day, before standing on her two feet and get on with her days. She pushes a strain of her dark hair behind her ears and gains the energy to flush all of her vomit away.

Tired and restless as she is, London crawls herself up to lean against the bathroom wall, feeling the cool marble floor underneath her touch.

She hears sounds, and she looks up- almost jumping as the sight of Cody, with hair jumbled-up together, leaning against the door frame. His eyes tells her he's still sleepy, but also alert, maybe because the sound of her puking woke him. He looks over to her, brows furrow together, voice raspy, "You okay?"

She wipes any trace of liquid from her lips with the back of her hand and hums as a respond.

"Here. Water," he comes over and hands her the clear water bottle, to which she takes without any hesitation. She opens the cap and takes a gulp, before launching back to the toilet bowl and goes back to more puking. She feels a soft warmth behind her back, patting her slowly. That soft warmth, now she recognizes it as Cody's hand, gathers all of her hair to keep it from falling into her face.

Even though it doesn't make the icky taste any less horrible, London has to admit it does help her a little.

The second-round lasts a couple of minutes longer than the first one, but the result is still the same. She feels horrible; all of the energy she once have drains away- _flushes_ away in the toilet, into somewhere she wouldn't want to know. She sits back against the wall- only this time, Cody comes to sit next to her. Not a word passes between them, and she feels a sudden rush of yesterday night's blur images, ones she thought was just another meaningless dream, appears in her mind. She slowly turns to him, eyes wondering.

_Did anything happened last night_? But she couldn't find herself to say it.

He also turns to her, and their eyes meet. She's about to look away, but decides against it. This is a face she has to get used to by now- there is a nine-month process which bond them together, and more years to come if they could survive it. Cody lets out a soft breath, almost a sigh, and says, "So, we're enduring this every morning?"

She kinds of laugh, but it sounds pathetic. "Yeah," she dryly replies, but a helpless smile plasters her lips.

"Oh," he counters. "That sucks."

She rolls her eyes, "That's just the beginning," and wrong as it may seems, it feels natural to say that now. Nine (painful) month, with Cody in the picture, among every one else. She finds herself smiling at that certain image.

He scoff-laugh, "Thanks for reminding me."

She looks over to him, letting herself to laugh at that sentence of his. It's a light, quiet bubbly laughter- but a laughter nevertheless. "It's my pleasure," she responds, bowing slightly.

He smiles- a genuine one, and she feels like old times. She could feel he's thinking of saying something, but couldn't. She wouldn't blame him- like herself, he is probably trying to get used to this drastic situation either. One moment, they haven't seen each other for months, and the next, they're married, followed by sitting with one another after she pukes her stomach's content out. She blinks, gazing down at the marble floor, "It _will_ be hard," she voices out, trying to sort out reality.

He swallows, and shakily replies with a low volume, "I know."

"But..," she grips on the water bottle at hand, watches as the plastic crinkles within her touch. "... It's going to be okay."

"It will be," he says firmly, and London feels a sudden rush of relief washes over her at the silent promise. She's smart enough to know the whole-pregnancy-thing will be hard, but like she said, in the end, it'll end up okay. Well, at least, she hopes so. As if sensing her insecurities, Cody suddenly takes her hand, and she could feel the roughness of his fingertips but the softness of his palm. He squeezes it, "It will be," he repeats, much more firm than before.

She squeezes back his gesture, leaning to rest her head on his shoulders. "Of course it is."

* * *

><p>"I want to thank you,"<p>

Cody whirls around quickly, shock at the sudden voice. The image of a serial killer with a wicked smile and a knife hidden from everyone's eyes gone, and he feels himself relax when it's only Mr Moseby, smiling back at him. Cody calms himself, putting a hand on his chest and looks skeptically at the elder man. Although years has pass, Mr Moseby looks just the same. Maybe older with wrinkles under his eyes and in his smiles, but other than that, he's just the same man he is when Cody had met him. Furrowing his brows in complete confusion, he voices out, "For what?"

Mr Moseby chuckles, pulling him behind the counter. They're at the lobby of the Tipton hotel and he's just wondering around when Mr Moseby has startled him. London had went somewhere to spend the day with Khun Yai while the old woman is still in town. From what she had told him, Khun Yai's flight to Thailand will be two days from today, and London had made a promise to spend most of her times with the old woman as long as she could. He turns his attention back at Mr Moseby, who couldn't stop beaming at him as if he's a gold of some sort, "For yesterday."

Cody frowns deepen- he hates it when he couldn't understand something. He's intelligent! He's supposed to know things- it'll just seems incomplete when he doesn't. "Yesterday?"

Mr Moseby's shining smiles only grows wider, and the uncomfortable creepy feeling crawls on his skin. _It's just Mr Moseby_, his mind speaks. _Is he always this strange_?

"London," Mr Moseby continues, and Cody's mind pause. "She has... been having night terrors ever since, well- ever since this problem started and I was worried sick of her conditions. She cried, and scream every night- sometimes during the days!- and it had me pace around my room for quiet some time. Honestly speaking, when you two are getting married, I thought you'd chicken away and cry for Carey if London is ever to have her night terror," Cody flickers his eyes in annoyance.

_I'm not _that _wimpy_ _anymore_.

"But yesterday just proved me wrong," Mr Moseby sighs in happiness, the same beaming smile is still there, carves in his face beautifully.

Night terror. Cody stops, and his mind begins to think. Could the elder man be talking about the sudden screaming from London? His train of thoughts are flooded with the images of yesterday night, when he had succeeded in calming London down. It was a proud moment, if he has to admit. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I was there the whole time," he says. "Just behind the door, waiting for the moment I have to get in. But, thanks to you, I didn't have to."

Mr Moseby stares at him long, and hard, but with eyes of mesmerizing, or gladness. "Thank you, Cody."

Cody nods his head, and smiles back at Mr Moseby. For a moment, Cody thought he was staring back at a face of a glad, happy father- and maybe, he _is_. "No problem."

"And for that, I have something to give to you," the elder man says, moving away to take something from his table.

Cody follows him, curious taking the best of him. "What?"

"This," Mr Moseby turns, giving him the two piece of thick, rectangular paper in his hands. Tickets. Plane tickets. Cody lifts his chin up to meet Mr Moseby's eyes, as the elder man continues. "Your honeymoon tickets."

* * *

><p>[<em>R<em>_eview Responds_]

**blueberry24**- Thanks so much for reviewing it. And about who Zack should end up with... uhm, I honestly don't know myself. But I like your idea- to add the drama, Bailey could have been good to be paired with Zack. But, I want this story to focus mostly on London/Cody- although of course I will throw some Bailey drama into this. Don't worry though, I will take your idea into a consideration. And about the makeout session, I'm not sure about that though. I want their (Cody and London) relationship to start slowly, so we all could see how their love for each other grow, little by little. But I will also take that as a consideration. :D

**TkeleChoG**- Thanks so much for responding to this story! But um, no. There will be no eventual Bailey/Cody/London threesome. I'm afraid I am horrible at 'M' rated story. Trust me. I apologize.

**XxWedon'tLetGoxX** - Yup. I intend to make Zack mature over the years (and wayyy hotter, of course) with a little of casual-typical Zack-ness still within him. I hope I'm not disappointing you, though. And don't we all feel sad for Bailey? I mean, just imagine if we're in her shoes? Oh man, I won't stop crying for weeks! But like you, I want London and Cody to be together! Haha. I feel so evil towards Bailey! lol.

**2007gracee**- Thank you for reviewing! Spoilers; Bailey and Cody _will_ still be friends in the end! But, of course it will be a difficult process considering their past together and these whole London problem going on- so just wait for what will happen, shall we? XD

Guest- You read my mind, dear reader. lol. Thanks for the awesome, short review!

**owlhero** - The quote from the previous chapter is actually from a song I was listening to. I actually have no idea who it was meant for, but I got a feeling it could relate to some of the characters. But from your perspective- yeah, I guess it could be used to both Bailey and London. Money can't buy happiness; best line ever. I totally agree with that, and I love your description of how London is a faded gray spirit of her former self. It's really sad when I have to think it that way. And about Khun Yai; I want to give the image of her as one of the strongest key of support London have during her pregnancy journey, because she's practically the only motherly-support London could have ever have. And for me, in this situation, London needs that.

Yes, I meant to put Cody in a pathetic state, if only for a little while, to show how badly this arranged marriage really affected him- and writing Zack had been wonderful, although building him as a supportive character, to me, is kind of tough. You know, because I want to make Zack 'being supportive' in his own way- like taunting her brother at first, and then he will help Cody in the end sort-of-thing. 'the worst thing London and Cody could do right now is tear each other apart', oh my god- your words totally haunt me. But you're right. Let's just hope they _won't_ tear each other apart. And we actually have no 'real' story as to where or what happened to London's mother, right? I mean, I don't really follow Suite Life series, but I don't think they've mentioned what really happened to London's mother- all that I gather was London was raised with nannies around her and Mr Moseby. So I just guessed the poor woman died when London was very young, or something. Yes, grammar issues -my _favorite_ part- I apologize for my horrible English (once again), but I will try to improve it. And your notes and reminders had certainly helped me.

**KnivesAndPens13** - when I first read your review, I honestly didn't know if you're saying it in a sarcastic way, or really saying it because you meant it. And frankly, I still don't know until now. lol. But, I appreciate your reviewing! And if you really meant what you just said (sorry for my lack of knowledge to separate between what is being said sarcastically, or real. I am such a fool), I would be simply crazy to be in London's position! :P

**Cupcake46813** - thanks for the awesome review. I'm sorry for the really late update, but I hope this chapter is okay. I will try to add more as soon as possible!

**Nikki** - I know right?! I just- sometimes I wonder to myself, 'why would I make Cody and London suffer?' But for a good story, I would do ANYTHING! lol. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you actually read through the story.

**SorrisoD'amore** - oh man, I'm so sorry I have not update this as soon as I would. I know, I deserve to be punished. Let me just walk myself to the wall and hit my head against the concrete again and again. I am such a bad author. But, I hope this chapter is okay. Do you want to know a secret? (leaning in, and looking from left to right) I'm _dying_ to know what will happen to them during their honeymoon! Yes, I know- as the author, I should know what happens. But I don't. I'm such a crazy bastard. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Guest** - oh well, I just hope you won't go around talking like that to the Bailey/Cody fans. Man, people could get vicious over a couple, you know? And trust me, you do _not_ want to get to _that_ path. But thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you will still be reading this story!

So, my friends have been 'disturbing' me with pleads and begs that I should do a little Zack and Bailey behind this story- and to say the truth? I don't know if I should. I mean, I could do it- but what if I have readers who adores Cody/London, but loathe Zack and Bailey together? I mean, it could happen! But still, being a Bailey/Zack fan, myself, I am tempted to do a story of them when all of these London-pregnant-married-with-Cody thing is going on. You remember when Zack made a promise to Cody that he could take care of Bailey for him? Yeah, I am basing this story (kind of like, a spin-off from Mending a Wounded Soul) on what he promised Cody... and I decided to give to those, who'd willingly read this, to have a little sneak peek! Here you go. And everything belongs to their rightful owner(s). It's just a simple draft, though. So, no flames.

**Promise, Zack and Bailey, sneak peek**:

"What are you doing?"

She spins around, eyes swollen and visions blurry- but she could see enough. Blond, messy hair with slightly taller features. Zack Martin. The last she saw him was seven months ago, and even then, it felt almost like forever. Bailey feels a pang of guilt tugs her heart; how could she have dated his brother for so long but doesn't acknowledge him like she should have? But it's not like it's her fault entirely- it was clear Zack had not want any deep involvement with her relationship with Cody whatsoever...

_Cody_.

The guilt sweeps away, vanishes- replaces with burning of anger, fury. How could he had betrayed their love for- for- for _London_? She feels as though her heart has been ripped from her body and crushed within the palm of no other than the infamous Cody Martin. He had no right to do that to her- how dare he?

She hears footsteps and lifts her gaze to look back at the tall figure. Zack. She had been so lost in her thought she forgot his presence there immediately. He stands to stare at her, and for a second, she's scared. It's like, he could see right _through_ her; all of her. All of the secrets she had been trying so hard to hide from the world- she feels so darn _naked_. And when you're naked in front of Zack, it's never a good thing. "Go away," she says, through her gritted teeth.

He rolls his eyes, annoyance flashes through his eyes. "You know, I should give you credit," he says, gesturing his index finger towards her- and she feels exposed. Almost the same feeling as to being accused of something. She hates that feeling. She just simply hates Zack. "If I were you, I would have think a million of ways to end my life. Maybe end Cody's. But you're here instead. Torturing yourself to see, _what_?- their wedding? What good does it do to ya'?"

And from those sentences of his, she could tell he's really serious. Although maybe some part of him just thinks she's plain crazy. She probably is. Bailey honestly think she could handle this- going to the wedding and showing Cody that he will not be affecting her in any way. Or at least, it'll affect _him_ in some way. Because, you know, it would probably nice to witness Cody's suffering in his own wedding when his ex-girlfriend is there, observing him through her dangerous eyes. Obviously that attempt has back-fired when the only person who should be suffering is not him, rather herself.

And here she is, standing with Zack-_goddamn_-Martin.

_How did she get so lucky_? Bailey scoffs to herself, and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "This has nothing to do with you, Zack."

"Oh," Zack says, tilting his head to one side and looking at her with his intense eyes. She silently shudders, but acts as if it is the temperature of the night that does that to her. She watches him from the corner of her eyes, and listens as he says the words she never understands. "But it _does_."

**_Cut_**.

That's it. Until then. Leave your thought- should I just do the whole Zack/Bailey idea? I know, I know. I meant to do the ghost Zack/Bailey one, but I got busy. But this one, Promise, I really am considering it. But, I don't know though. Just, leave a review if you will, okay? I am _so_ complicated sometimes, _I'm_ frustrated. Ugh. Love you guys.


End file.
